Red Book's : Chapter 1
by nimahnurun
Summary: "Buku merah ini mempertemukan kita" –Sehun- "Bukan, tapi kamulah yang menemukanku" –Luhan-
1. Chapter 1

**Red Book's **

**Author : nimahnurun**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park SooYoung (RV)**

***sewaktu-waktu bisa bertambah**

**Gendre : Romance, GS for uke, Hurt **

**Rate : T - M**

**Summary : "Buku merah ini mempertemukan kita" –Sehun- "Bukan, tapi kamulah yang menemukanku" –Luhan-**

**Author's note : saya author baru jadi mohon kritik daan sarannya**

_**Here we go ~~~~ **_

-Xiao Luhan (Luhan)-

Sebut saja namanya seperti itu, dengan umur yang baru menginjak 21 tahun sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir disebuah perguruan tinggi swasta di kota Seoul. Cantik? Tentu, Imut? Jangan ditanya, mudah bergaul? Oh, dia bahkan dianggap anak emas di jurusan sastra ini. Iya, dia memang seorang mahasiswa sastra yang sangat mahir merangkai kalimat menjadi suatu yang indah didengar. Dia mahir dalam bidangnya, puisi, cerpen bahkan dia sedang menulis novel karyanya sendiri.

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)-

CEO berumur 24 tahun, dia adalah CEO termuda dari salah satu perusahaan penerbit di Seoul, baru menyelesaikan study S2nya di Oxford, belum banyak pengalaman tapi dia sudah dituntut menggantikan sang ayah di posisinya. Sifatnya yang terlihat 'dingin' cukup membuat dia disegani. Namun pesona ketampanannya bahkan bisa mengalahkan pangeran dari negeri dongeng sekalipun. Hanya sekedar informasi bahwa seorang Oh Sehun ternyata sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

HUNHAN

"Luhan-ah, kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan seruis.

"Iya Baek, aku bahkan menulisnya dibuku koleksi puisiku yang hilang itu" ucap Luhan yakin.

"Tapi kenapa bisa puisi itu sampai bisa terdengar dipusat perbelanjaan semewah ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

_Siapapun itu, aku harus mendapatkan orang yang menemukan buku koleksi puisiku_ batin Luhan, walaupun dia tidak tau siapa yang dia maksud

_**Flashback **_

"Kau yakin akan memakai puisi dalam buku itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada teman lama yang sedang membaca lembar demi lembar sebuah buku merah bergambar rusa itu.

"Iya, aku sangat yakin.. " jawabnya tanpa ragu dan tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang yang punya buku ini saat tau puisi-puisi yang dia punya dipakai oleh Sehun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sehun-ah. Kejutan yang 'manis' ini terlalu berlebihan untuk wanita yang bahkan kamu tidak tau dia mencintaimu atau tidak" jelas Chanyeol yang memang sangat ragu pada keputusan 'gila' temannya tersebut.

"Aku menyebutnya cinta Yeol-ah" jawab Sehun santai

"Aku rasa kau perlu belajar untuk membedakan Cinta dan Ambisi Sehun-ah" ucap Chanyeol menyerah dengan temannya ini, dia lelah menasehati Sehun.

_**Flashback End**_

**Aku menemukan senyummu dalam lukaku**

**Terlalu indah sampai aku dibuatnya beku**

**Seolah penyembuh kau bahkan seperti ratu**

**Ratu dalam istana yang ku bangun dihatiku**

**Namun aku, bagai pecundang yang tak berani menghadapmu**

**Diam-diam mengagumi mu dalam diamku**

**Seolah berpikir "Layak kah pecundang ini menginginkanmu?" **

Tiba-tiba alunan lagu yang terdengar di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul itu berubah menjadi pembacaan puisi, syapa lagi orang yang melakukan semuanya kalau bukan Oh Sehun mengingat pusat perbelanjaan ini adalah milik Chanyeol sang teman lamanya.

Tujuan Sehun membacakan puisi ini adalah ingin membuat orang yang dia cintai mendengar isi hatinya atau kata lain dia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Konyol memang mengingat dia adalah pemimpin perusahaan ternama tapi masih mau melakukan hal yang konyol seperti ini. Tapi inilah Oh Sehun, yang sudah memendam perasaan selama 5 tahun kepada seorang wanita yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya sebagai pacar. Yahh, wanita itu adalah… SooYoung, Park Sooyoung

"_Park Sooyoung__, aku tau kau sedang mendengarku di salah satu toko di tempat ini aku harap kau datang ke restoran tempat biasa kita bertemu, aku mencintaimu" _kalimat konyol lain yang disampaikan Sehun membuat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya seakan ingin muntah.

"ku rasa, kau memang sedang gila" komentar namja tinggi itu.

"kuharap kau mengerti karna aku sedang jatuh cinta Chanyeol-ah"

"yahh, kau selalu jatuh cinta pada wanita itu" ucap Chanyeol

"Kau benar kali ini, aku selalu jatuh cinta padanya sejak 5 tahun lalu…."

"dan dia tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu sama sekali" potong Chanyeol yang memang menjadi saksi bisu ambisi Sehun dalam mengungkapkan cintanya tersebut.

HUNHAN

Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang informasi, mereka ingin menanyakan siapa yang membaca puisi melalui pengeras suara beberapa waktu lalu.

Brukk

"Ah, mianhamnida..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang informasi, sosok tinggi dengan telinga seperti Dobi.

"Maaf saya lagi buru-buru" ucap baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya, sosok tinggi itu pun hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menghampiri Luhan yang sedang bertanya di dalam ruangan.

Jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka adalah pemilik buku merah itu? Kini Chanyeol yang penasaran, namun dia memutuskan hanya menguping pembicaraan mereka dari pintu

"Maaf sekali nona, orang yang anda cari sudah keluar dari tempat ini setengah jam yang lalu" ujar petugas tersebut.

"tapi apa bapak melihat dia memegang buku warna merah?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Iya, saat dia membacakan puisi itu, dia sambil memegang buku warna merah, saya yakin itu puisi dari buku tersebut, waahhh, saya tidak menyangka seorang CEO seperti dia bisa membuat &amp; membaca puisi sedalam itu"

"CEO?" kali ini Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bingung.

"Iya, dia adalah CEO dari Oh Coorporation, Oh Sehun"

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatap muka, yahh paling tidak mereka tau siapa yang membaca puisi tadi, itu berarti Luhan tinggal mengambil dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Oh Sehun yang sudah menemukan buku merahnya yang paling berharga.

Sebenarnya selain puisi-puisi Luhan yang ada didalam buku tersebut yang sudah Luhan tulis semenjak dia SMA dan ada beberapa yang telah memenangkan lomba menulis puisi, buku tersebut juga merupakan hadiah paling berharga bagi Luhan dari _seseorang, _yahh Seseorang.

Setelah mendengar (menguping) perbincangan Luhan dan petungas tadi, Chanyeol pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju salah satu restoran yang dijanjikan Sehun untuk Sooyoung. Chanyeol baru saja berdiri di depan pintu, dan melihat sahabatnya sedang duduk sendirian dengan lilin yang menemaninya,. Lilin? Iya hanya lilin karna seseorang yang sedang dia tunggu, seseorang yang telah dibacakannya puisi, atau seseorang yang dia cintai secara sepihak itu baru saja pergi, bahkan Chanyeol yakin dia bahkan belum menyentuk makanan yang Sehun pesankan. Tak ingin menambah mood sahabatnya semakin rusak, Chanyeol hanya duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari Sehun, Chanyeol tau Sehun menyadari kehadirannya, tapi Sehun hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

Satu jam berlalu, tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri "Ayo kita pulang" ucapnya seakan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Chanyeol sangat paham watak dan kebiasaan Sehun, jika Sehun marah, kesal dan moodnya sedang buruk, dia hanya akan diam dan tak ingin diganggu untuk beberapa saat namun setelahnya dia akan menjadi Sehun yang seperti biasa, Sehun yang perfeksionis, Sehun yang dingin.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Red's Book Chapter 2

**Author : nimahnurun**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Park SooYoung (RV)**

**Soe Junho **

***sewaktu-waktu bisa bertambah**

**Gendre : Romance, GS for uke, Hurt **

**Rate : T - M**

**Summary : "Buku merah ini mempertemukan kita" –Sehun- "Bukan, tapi kamulah yang menemukanku" –Luhan-**

**Author's note : maaf updatenya lama *bow***

_**Here we go ~~~~ **_

Chapter sebelumnya

Satu jam berlalu, tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri "Ayo kita pulang" ucapnya seakan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Chanyeol sangat paham watak dan kebiasaan Sehun, jika Sehun marah, kesal dan moodnya sedang buruk, dia hanya akan diam dan tak ingin diganggu untuk beberapa saat namun setelahnya dia akan menjadi Sehun yang seperti biasa, Sehun yang perfeksionis, Sehun yang dingin.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun berangkat ke kantornya, seperti biasa dengan setelan jas lengkap yang menambah pesona sang CEO muda ini, koridor kantor sudah seperti catwalk baginya karna setiap dia berjalan orang-orang yang melihat dia akan terkagum-kagum, namun tidak bagi sahabatnya satu ini. Park Chanyeol.

_Dia malah seperti model daripadaa CEO_ –Chanyeol-

"Baiklah, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini ke kantor dengan penuh semangat seperti ini?" selidik Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menjawab, malah mengeluarkan handphonenya, bukan ingin mencek pesan atau mengirim pesan, hanya melihat kotak masuk, dan menunjukannya pada Chanyeol.

**Oppa, aku minta maaf karna dua hari yang lalu telah mengacaukan acara makan kita, maka dari itu besok aku akan ke kantor oppa dan kita bisa sarapan bersama apa oppa mau?**

Chanyeol sekarang mengerti, kalao sudah urusan Park Sooyoung bisa dia jamin seorang CEO muda itu akan menjadi gila

"Baiklah, selamat menunggu kekasihmu itu, Sajangnim"

"Tunggu Chanyeol-ah, batalkan semua meeting, rapat dan urusan ku pagi sampai siang ini"

"Apa? Kau tidak salah kan Oh Sehun, kekasihmu itu bahkan belum tau tepatnya datang jam berapa dan kamu akan membatalkan semua urusanmu pagi ini, pagi ini kamu ada rapat penting mengenai penerbitan novel Oh Sehun"

"aku tau, aku tau, maka dari itu undur rapatnya setelah makan siang, aku tak ingin Sooyoung menungguku lama karna rapat itu" ucap Sehun kemudian meraih buku merah dari lacinya.

"Dasar!" Chanyeol keluar dengan emosi yang ditahan, dia bukan marah pada Sehun tapi pada Sooyoung, wanita itu benar-benar telah memberikan Sehun harapan palsu

Sudah 2 hari ini Luhan tidak karuan tidur, tidak enak makan, pasalnya dia masih memikirkan buku merah rusa itu ditambah lagi orang yang memberikan buku itu akan datang besok, orang yang telah lama jadi cinta pertama Luhan, orang yangmenjadi tujuan semua puisi-puisi Luhan, dan untuk menyambut kedatangannya Luhan ingin memberikan buku merah itu, dan masalahnya adalah buku tersebut masih berada pada Oh Sehun.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan" gumam Luhan

"Eh, apa kau bilang Lu?" Baekhyun yang sedang ada disebelah Luhan dan saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kuliah selanjutnya di kantin kampus. Baekhyun tentu saja sedang membujuk temannya ini untuk makan namun Luhan tidak menggubris bujukan Baekhyun dan malah hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Aku harus mengambil kembali buku itu Baek"

"Serius? Kamu akan bertemua CEO itu?"

"Iya Baek, harus!"

"Kapan? dimana? Dan bagaimana kamu bertemu dengannya? Kau tau sendiri dia seorang CEO dan pastinya dia sedang sibuk sekarang lagian kamu tidak tau sekarang dia ada di Korea, di Jepang atau di China, Lu... Lu... Luhan!" perkataan Baekhyun terputus karna menyadari sahabatnya itu telah tidak ada lagi disebelahnya, dan kini malah sedang berlari menuju gerbang. Dan sebuah pesan smpai di hp Baekhyun dari Luhan.

**Bilang pada dosen Hong, aku izin **

_Dia kan seorang CEO, seorang CEO biasanya datang ke kantor pagi-pagi karna ada rapat atau lain sebagainya, dan orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya pasti harus membuat janji dulu, kalau aku membuat janji hari ini, besok aku akan bertemu dengannya, dan aku akan mendapatkan bukuku besok sebelum Junho oppa datang. _Analisis terbaik dari seorang Luhan, namun tak tau kah dia sekarang Oh Sehun bukan sedang ingin bertemu dengan orang selain Park Sooyoung.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, sudah hampir makan siang, itu terarti CEO muda kita ini telah menunggu kekasihnya –calon kekasihnya- sekitar 5 jam dengan perut yang belum diisi dari pagi. Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali bolak balik ruangan Sehun untuk membujuknya makan namun jawabannya pasti sama

"Aku akan menunggu Sooyoung lalu kami akan makan bersama"

Ini sudah 8x Chanyeol membawakan makanan ke ruangan Sehun, sampai dia bertemu dengan seseorang di logy kantor smbil memohon untuk bertemu Sehun

"Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu CEO kalian hari ini, atau aku ingin membuat janji untuk bertemu besok" ucap wanita bermata rusa tersebut.

"Maaf nona, tuan Oh sedang tak ingin diganggu pagi ini, dan besok pun dia tidak bisa ditemui karna akan berangkan ke Jepang besok"

"Tapii..."

"Kau ingin bertemu Oh Sehun? " tanya Chanyeol memotong perkataan Luhan

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dia"

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu Sajangnim?" Chanyeol sebenarnya tau niat Luhan memaksa ingin bertemu Sehun namun dia ingin memastikan kalau Luhan adalah pemilik buku merah tersebut dan ingin mengambilnya dari Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin saya ambil dari tuan Oh, sebuah buku merah rusa yang isinya puisi-puisi tulisan saya, dan 2 hari lalu tuan Oh sepertinya telah menemukan buku itu" jelas Luhan.

"Baiklah ikut saya"

Tok tok tok

"Sajangnim" Chanyeol mengetuk ruangan Sehun

"Masuk" jawab Sehun lirih

"Ada yang ingin bertemu anda" Chanyeol berkata sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya untuk menipu Sehun agar sahabatnya itu mengira Sooyoung yang datang.

"Dia datang?" Sehun langsung berdiri dan membenarkan tampilannya

"Iya, dia datang, silahkan masuk nona Luhan"

Luhan melangkah yakin ke dalam ruangan itu, dia sempat melihat buku merahnya ada diatas meja sang CEO. _Rupanya dia membaca buku ku_

Sehun yang tau kalau orang itu bukan Sooyoung langsung duduk kembali bangkunya dan memasang muka dingin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Ini sarapannya Sajangnim, jangan lupa dimakan, dan nona Luhan saya permisi dulu" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kotak bento tersebut diatas meja Sehun.

"Cepat katakan siapa anda dan ada keperluan apa anda menemui saya" ucap Sehun dingin tanpa melihat Luhan, dan kalian tau apa yang sedang dilihat Sehun? Buku Merah Rusa, yahh Sehun kembali membaca buku merah itu tepat didepan pemilik buku itu.

"Nama saya Luhan, dan saya adalah pemilik buku yang sedang anda baca tuan Oh"

Sehun terkejut dengan kata-kata Luhan namun dia sembunyikan di balik wajah dinginnya.

"lalu...?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, karna saya pemilik buku itu dan saya kesini untuk mengambil kembali buku itu dari anda, saya berterimakasih karna anda telah menemukannya, namun bukankah lebih baik setelah anda menemukannya kemudian anda mengembalikannya?" Luhan menahan emosinya

" kalau saya tidak mau mengembalikannya? Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Giliran Luhan yang kaget

"Buku ini saya temukan dilantai depan sebuah caffe, dan bisa dipastikan buku ini telah dibuang oleh pemiliknya, karna saya yang menemukannya, bukankah saya adalah pemilik buku ini sekarang?" Jelas Sehun tak ingin mengembalikan buku ini, karna buku ini akan dia tunjukan pada Sooyoung.

"Buku ini tak pernah dibuang tuan Oh, saya hanya tak sengaja menjatuhkannya" ralat Luhan

"Bukankah sama saja?" jawab Sehun

Luhan kini tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, dengan mengandalkan kecepatan tangan dia ingin mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Sehun namun bisa ditebak Sehun lebih cepat dari Luhan, Sehun mengangkat tanganya tinggi sehingga Luha tidak bisa meraih bukunya walaupun dia telah melompat.

"Kesabaran ku sudah habis tuan Oh, kembalikan bukunya atau aku akan..."

"aku akann apa?" Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan melompat-lompat didepannya, terlihat lucu.

"Aaaawwww" Sehun menahan sakit saat Luhan menggigit dadanya dari luar jas kantornya, terlihat menggigit namun kalau dilihat dari jauh seakan... (Kalian tau lah maksud author)

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Oppa..." suara wanita dari daun pintu

"Sooyoung-ah..." Sehun mendorong Luhan agar menjauh dan menyembunyikan buku tersebut dilacinyaa.

"Junho sunbae..." ucap Luhan lirih.

TBC


End file.
